A Whole New World
by EmeraldMage
Summary: The title is the song, "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. I was bored... very bored. So don't flame me on this. It's my first songfic and it's sappy as hell. It's a Squinoa, of course! Please R/R!! Thanks! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does, and I don't own the song A Whole New World, which belongs to the Aladdin people and the dudes and dudesses who wrote it and sung it

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does, and I don't own the song A Whole New World, which belongs to the Aladdin people and the dudes and dudesses who wrote it and sung it.

A/N: Wow, I got bored so I wanted to write something! It's about Squall showing the world to Rinoa from the Ragnarok's view. Of course, it's a Squinoa! Romance, probably sappy as hell... but who cares? A lot, but oh well, I know there aren't many Squinoas left, so I just had to write one. Okay I hope you enjoy this, please R/R!! ^__^ Please don't flame me. It's my first song fic! I didn't really work hard on this... well yes I did. Also I changed a few of the words so it would relate more to FF8. 

****

A Whole New World

A Squinoa

One beautiful night, Squall waited for Rinoa at the front gate of Balamb Garden. He had something special planned for her. It had been two days since the defeat of Ultimecia. All is back to normal except for Squall's attitude. After everything, Squall softened up a bit and became a bit sweeter, but not by much. 

Squall heard Rinoa's soft steps coming up behind him. He turned around slowly and looked at his angel. He smiled slightly, but barely. She smiled back. 

"I'm not late am I?" she asked.

"No, your just on time." he said. She smiled.

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

"I'm going to show you the world."

"What?"

"Come on." Rinoa followed him into the Ragnarok. She smiled at him. He started the Ragnarok's large engines and lifted into the sky. He flew off towards the ocean.

__

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, angel, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

"Squall, this is beautiful!" Rinoa said.

"Just wait." Squall said and took it up through the atmosphere and into space. Rinoa gasped as she started floating up from her seat. Squall had turned the gravity off so they could float around. They looked down at the beautiful planet. 

__

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic airship ride

Squall floated up and Rinoa floated over to him and hugged him tightly. 

"This is fun! Let's float all over the airship!" Rinoa said.

"I think that the gravity is only off in this room... Anyway, we get a perfect view of the planet (I don't know what their 'Earth' is called!)."

"It's like a whole new world from here!"

__

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Squall turned the gravity back off and sat down because he was getting tired. Rinoa hopped in his lap.

"Remember?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said. "I told you more than I ever told anybody at one time." Rinoa giggled. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

__

A whole new world 

A dazzling place I never knew 

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

"This is unbelievable!" 

"What?"

"That you could be this romantic! Someone that everybody thought was just some cold guy."

"Are you making fun of me?" Squall asked jokingly.

"No! I'm just saying this is really romantic... Almost as romantic as two nights ago..." She smiled. "You are a great kisser..."

"Really? I never did it before..."

"Well... you must be a natural!"

__

Unbelievable sites

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through the endless diamond stars

"My feelings for you... are even stronger than they were for Ellone..." Squall said.

"I know what you are feeling.... The same thing I am..."

"What?" 

"Your feelings are indescribable... love _is _indescribable."

__

A whole new world 

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath-it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to how I was

"You know, you surprise me every time I see you... I find out more about you." Rinoa said.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"Well... even the others agree, you have changed." 

"It was you." 

"Me?" Squall nodded. 

"You changed me... I fell in love with you..."

__

A whole new world 

Every turn a surprise 

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

"We should get back to Garden.... The others may get worried." Squall said.

"Just a little longer." Rinoa said. "Can we please stay in this little world of ours for just a little longer?"

"Sure..." 

__

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me

Squall went back to 'Earth' with Rinoa cuddled up in his lap. Hi landed the Ragnarok next to Garden and slowly picked up Rinoa and carried her outside. She was smiling in her sleep.

__

"I wonder what she is dreaming about...?" Squall thought. When the exit of the Ragnarok closed, it made Rinoa wake up. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at Squall and smiled.

"It's late... you should go to sleep." Squall said.

"Where will I sleep?"

"Quistis and-"

"How about I sleep with you?"

"...But...."

"Squall, we aren't going to do anything, and I trust you." Rinoa said and Squall put her down. 

"Okay... but I have always slept alone so don't complain if I take up the whole bed..." Rinoa laughed. 

"I'll meet you there." She said and walked off. Squall heard footsteps coming up behind him. 

"So, you scored?" Irvine asked.

"What?! No!" Squall said.

"Hey chill, no reason to get all upset that someone knows." Irvine said casually.

"No, we didn't do anything, I just showed her a whole new world..."

A/N: Did that suck? Please review... don't flame me! If you don't like Squinoas, then why did you read it in the first place? Oh well, please Review... I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading it. 


End file.
